Hedgehog Love
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Sonic realizes his feelings for Amy and they start to date. The gang is shocked by Sonics realization.Eggman does something terrible to Amy. Sonic and Amy are having a hard time coping with it. Will Sonic and Amys relationship last or will it tear apart ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Its been days since Amys talked to me, i mean yeah i see her everyday but she wont talk to me. Thats not her." I thought sitting on top of the roof. And i havent heard anything from Eggman either. I jump down and Amy is talking to Cream about some shopping issue she has. I scratch my head " Ok Sonic, dont freak out, wait what ?" " Umm Sonic are you ok, your kinda talkin to yourself." I looked up and saw Amy staring and waiting for me to awnser. " Oh yeah its just i ummm," I cant tell her that im worried that she hasent talked to me for a week. " i umm wanted to know if you want to hang out sometime." I feel stupid. " Yeah, so what are we going to do ?" Amy is standing there loking at me waiting for my awnser.

" Well we can go to the park," I point to the new park that they just built. Amy replys calmly " Yeah today at 2." I stand there " Yeah umm ill see you there." "Ok" We just stand there awkwardly. Then i finally make a move and walk in the house with Chris and Tails looking at me with strange looks. " What ?" Tails and Chris start laughing. " Ok guys what is it ?" They stop laughing and Tails is trying hard not to laugh " You finally realize that you like Amy." I put my hands on the couch and slam the couch " I like her as a friend, not like a boyfriend girlfriend thing." I hear a couple of "Sures" And i walk off " I dont like Amy like that, shes just a friend thats why i run away from her all the time." One side of me thinks.

" Are you sure thats why you run away from her ? " Another side of me thinks. I raise an eyebrow at that thought. I dont like her like that. I mean i dont shes just my friend...for now. I need to go for a run. I run out of the house and go to the mall. The mall ? I stop and see Amy with Cream and i smile. I dont know why but i smile. Because shes my FRIEND. " Hey Sonic." I snap back to reality and see Amy " Oh hey whats up !" I walk over to her and Cream. " We were just going back to my apartment, wanna join." I stand there balancing on my heels. " Uh yeah sure." Amy just smiles and we walk together back to her apartment.

Amys POV

" Dont be all jumpy towards him, remember what Cream told you." I thought as i saw Sonic walkig our way. " Hey whats up." I heard my charming Sonic say to me. " We were just going to my apartment want to join ?" I see Sonic acting strange. He wont run away from me anymore. Ok weried. I walk back to the apartment with my bestfriend and they guy ive been in love with since i was like eight. " So Amy, umm have you heard anything about Eggman lately ?" I got my hopes high hoping he would ask me to be his girlfriend but no, it just had to be about Eggman. Stupid Eggman. " No, i dont think anybody has." I reply back to him. " Yeah, Umm when we hang out today we need to talk about something thats been driving me crazy for a week or past days." Sonic awkwardly says and Cream and I look at each other behind his back and my eyes widen. " Oh and that is ?" I get really close to Sonic and i can hear Cream slap her forehead, Sonic and i look over at her, i cant help but Snicker cause, Amy is back.

" Well that will have to wait for our hang out." Creams phone rings. Yeah Cream has a phone becuase when she goes out with people places her mom will want to know where she is. " Oh im sorry Amy, i have to go ill catch up with you later, my mom said that i have to go home." With that i saw Creame run off towards her home.

Sonics POV

" So Amy what i wanted to say is you have been acting strange lately and umm i want the real you back." I practically said i liked her right there BUT I DONT. Right ?

" Oh really ?" Amy moved closer to me and bashed her eyelashes at me.

" Yeah, id like my Ames back." Wait did i just say that ? I couldnt help but feel warm and weried in my stomach what is this feeling. Ive had it ever since i saw her but it feels like its progressed over time over the years. What is this ? And what if i have feelings for her, what if Eggman finds out, will he hurt her in anyway ? I hand my head down. What should I do ? " Sonic are you ok ?" I lift my head up " Oh yeah just thinking." Amy holds her hands behind her back. " About what ?" I love her curiosity " About you." I smile and think " About you, about her, about Amy Rose"


	2. Chapter 2 Hedgehog Love

Chapter 2: Hedgehog Love

Amys cooking for me,not a suprize. And im watching the news. The news reporter is saying something about a car crash downtown. Nothing about Eggman. Nothing for months. I cant believe im going to say this but. I kinda miss Eggman, i mean fighting him of course.

" Hey Sonic are you ok ?" Huh ? I look up and see The girl of my dreams. I mean Amy. " Uh yeah just watching the news." I guesture her to sit next to me and she does so. " So anything interesting happen ?" I shake my head " Well unless you say a car crashing into another car is interesting." She lightly laughs and shakes her head.

" Uhh i was wondering if you would like to go out with me." I raise an eyebrow " Sorry i ment like go out to the park or beach or something else,if you would like." She gets quieter as my eyebrow raises. I smile and look at her " Anything for you Ames." She laughs that angelic laugh, cant ever get if out of my head.

" WELL LETS GO !" She grabs my hand and pulls me out of her apartment and says " Ill race you there." I stop her " Wait were are we going ?" She winks at me " To the beach." I smirk " Fine ill see ya there."

We race each other. After all those years of chasing me Amy has gotten faster. I slow down to let her win. She looks at me and frowns " You didnt win this time, you always win." I smile a little " I guess i got tired." I shrugg my shoulders. Amy looks at me up and down " Your acting really strange."

I feel my ears go down and i frown. " Oh really how ?" Amy looks at the beautiful beach " You seem more caring than before." My ears go back up and i smile " Maybe i decided that Eggmans been gone for months and so i can be more caring about my-" I pause._ What should i say, friends or love ?_

" Friends" I say. _Well that tasted bitter on my toungue._ Amys smile faded and started walking the other way. " AMY WAIT ! " I ran and caught up to her.  
" Where are you going ?" Amy stops and turns around with her fists in balls.

" WHY CANT YOU TELL ME HOW YOU REALLY FEEL ABOUT ME SONIC THE HEDGHOG !"

My mouth is hung wide open._What should i say ? What should i do ? Ive made up my mind._" Because you already know the awnser." Amys red face goes away and turns back to its normal shade of pink. She looks down at the ground.

" So all this time you felt something for me but couldnt tell me, because of Eggman." She says queitly.

I nodd and wink at her. " You bet Ames." She looks up with tears in her eyes and gives me a bear hug.

"OOF"

Amy starts to cry " OHH SONIC I KNEW YOU CARED ABOUT ME !" I saw people gathering around us and the popperazzi came and took pictures of us. Amy stops hugging me and I put my hand on her back as people take pics of us. I wonder how the people will take it back at Chris house.

" Hey Amy look this way" One of the photographers said. We did alot of poses and it was fun but got annoying afterwards. " Hey lets go back to Chris place." I whisper in her ear. She agrees and we head back. No one is outside. Huh strange. We walk inside and Chris,Tails and the rest are sitting on the couch watching the news.

" Uh hey guys." Everybodys heads turn around right at us and they start smiling. " Hello SonAmy." Chris and Tails say. We blush and look at the TV.

It says " Sonic and his Girlfriend Amy or SonAmy. Than below it says.

" Sonic The Hedgehog finally declares his Lifetime love to Amy Rose." Amy and I smile at the video that showed me saying my feeling to amy which i had no idea was there. I heard " Awwww" From my friends. " Uhh do you guys know that your holding hands ?" We look down and our hands are clapsed together. I heard a vibrating sound than i heard Amy gasp.

" I just got a text from a photographer saying he wants to take pictures of me for the Hottest Magazine. And ill be in the front cover." Cream walked up to Amy " Thats wonderful Amy !" Amy screamed " I know right !"

I smiled. " Thats awesome Amy !" I give her a hug and she hugs me back. Forgeting everybody else. Amys hair smells like strawberrys. I take a big whiff.

"Uhh Sonic are you smelling Amys hair" Tails pointed out. I pull away from Amy and look at my best friend " Uhh yeah." Gosh, Amy and I seriously need a day alone, No offense to Tails but this kids gonna be annoying me all week if he keeps up saying stuff while Amy and i hug or something related.

" Oh just wondering." Tails walks off to work on something. I grab Amys shoulders " Finally, were alone." Amy and I lean in and i hear a cough "Uh Sonic, Tails needs you" Amy and I pull away i see Chris scratching his head and blush from embarressment.

I breath in slowly and breath out slowly. " Ok Chris tell Tails ill be there in a second." I grab Amys shoulders " Ill make it up to you i promise." I run over to Tails.

" Hey what do you need me to do ?" I strech and Tails says " I want you to get me something from the store." I look at Tails like Are-You-Crazy. " Umm Why do you need me to go to the store ?" Tails shruggs " I dont know im just lazy i guess." I squint at him than leave with Amy.

" Why did Tails want you to go the the Grocery store ? " I shrugg " I dont know he kinda seemed zoned out." We walked around and saw a bunch of popperatzzi pop out of knowwhere. " AMY RUN !" Amy and i run as fast as we can out of the store.

Than when we cant see them we stop at the park and see Tails waiting for us. We run towards Tails and hes smiling evilly. " Tails really why." he laughs " Because it was funny, your faces were priceless, but thats not what i wanted to ask you." I look behind him and see a batman dark knight rises alike jet thing.

" Oh My Gosh, this is for me ?" Tails smiles " Yep, i saw your face during the dark knight rises movie and i wanted to make my best friend happy so here."

" I thought if we were going to fight Eggman again you would want to go in this or if you and Amy wanted to go on a romantic look from an upper view than this could work."

I give Tails a high five and say " Well Amy and i need to get back." he nods " I understand" I wag my eyebrows at Amy " Well you wanna race."

She laughs and gets ready to race " Ill beat ya there !" I stand next to her and race to her apartment.

Somewhere in a far corner of Station Square.

Watching the News:

" Sonic The Hedgehog has a girlfriend Amy Rose."

" Well,Well,Well, looks like the little Hedgehog has a girlfriend."

" Yeah Doctor,Amy Rose."

" I knew the little brat had feelings for her, all this time i knew but waited to get him back."

" SonAmy, I Doctor Eggman is coming for you."

**OHHHH Eggman is planning Revenge on Sonic and Amy, what is he planning ? Something Horrible, i bet you cant even guess it but if you can good for you ! Message me and guess what it is or review and guess either will work ! I hope you like this chapter ! Or you can give me some ideas for the next chapter, cause im low on ideas. :D **

**xoxoxoxo -Doglova **


End file.
